Ruling a Kingdom
by Ichi Luvs Ruki
Summary: Princess Sakura Haruno is having a hard time dealing with the fact of marriage and ruling a kingdom soon after. But what happens when her fiance, Prince Sasuke Uchiha, comes to the rescue and helps her along her journey? Major SasuSaku, Minor NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

_I personally hate how there are no good princess Sakura and Prince Sasuke fanfics so I am making one. Hope you like it :D_

"I don't know about this Kaname, I mean she is our daughter how can we do this without consulting with her." A young woman said to her husband. She had these long silky rosette locks that were pulled up into a tight elegant bun and these bright purple eyes that were hiden behind small reading glasses.

"You know the law Mebuki, we can't break tradition she must do this no matter what." The man known as Kaname told his wife in a frustrated tone. He had dark brown hair and these bright emerald eyes. He wore a frown and paced back and forth in the room.

This couple was no ordinary couple, they were The Haruno's, the king and queen of the Hidden Mist Kingdom.

"Your Majesties, the guests have arrived." A palace servant announced upon entering the room.

"Yes, yes let them in and have a maid bring up some tea please." The Queen said sitting herself down on one of the chairs at the nearby table.

Not very much later 3 groups of people entered the room. The first to enter was a man with long dark brown hair and grey eyes. Beside him was a woman with black shoulder length and the same white eyes as the man to her right. Behind them came 2 children a young boy and a girl, both with the same stunning white eyes. The girl had short black hair and she came in clinging to the woman before her. The boy had long brown hair tied into a pony-tail, his hands behind back as he walked and he was just a foot behind the man that walked in front of him. These were the Hyuga's the rulers of the Sound Kingdom.

After them came a man with short light brown hair and dark brown eyes and he had his arms hooked with a beautiful young woman with raven black hair and onyx eyes. Behind them came two boys side by side who were sending each other intense death glares. One who looked a year or two older than the other, had shoulder length hair tied into a pony-tail. The younger one had his fists clenched and he had short hair that was spiked in the back. Both had the same raven hair and onyx eyes as the woman that looked to be their mother. These were the Uchiha's the rulers of the Fire Nation.

Lastly, came a man with spikey blonde hair and light blue eyes. After him came a woman with waist-long red hair and brown eyes and she came in holding the hand of a small boy who had all the same features as his father, the man ahead of him. But the only thing that's different is the whiskers on his face. They were the Uzumaki's the rulers of the Leaf Kingdom.

They all said their hellos and greetings but next came the business that they were all there for.

"One second let me get someone to find my daughter" Kaname said as a servant came in, "Find the princess and send her up here." He ordered.

A few minutes later a cheery little girl ran into the room. She had short silky rosette locks and bright emerald eyes. She wore a puffy long pink dress, a little darker than her hair that drapped longer in the back, dragging along as she walked. Her father was down on one knee stretching his arms out wide waiting for the little girl. She ran in smiling widely as she jumped into her father's awaiting arms and hugged him tightly.

"Haha, Hi Daddy." She said giving him a small peck on the cheek. She then looked up to her mother's disapproving expression and quickly got off her father. She knew her mother didn't like it when she did anything that wasn't "princess" like.

"Sakura-hime, you remember the Rulers of the other Kingdoms correct? The Hyugua's, the Uchiha's, and the Uzumaki's." her mother said with stern words.

"Mm Hm, I mean yes mother." She said to her mother then turning to the guests and giving them a curtsy, "Hello and welcome to the Haruno Kingdom."

"Aww! How ADORABLE! My, my little Saki-hime has grown sooo much since I last seen her! And Hinata-hime as well!" screamed Mikoto Uchiha as she bent down and tightly hugged the little girl in front of her.

"Mikoto." Her husband said to her for her childish antics.

"Ok now down to business", Hisashi Hyugua said taking a seat with his wife at the table where Mebuki sat.

After all the other rulers sat as well and the children just stood behind their parents, all wondering what this is about.

"So children the reason that we are all here is because we need to discuss the matters of the four kingdoms, we need to discuss your duties as future Kings and Queens." said Fugaku Uchiha staring at his two sons.

"-sigh- Yes, we are here to discuss your betrothals." Kushina Uzumaki stated closing her eyes and putting her head down.

"Betrothals?" her son Naruto questioned looking at her and his father with wide eyes.

"Yes, the law states that when the youngest prince or princess turns seventeen, at their coronation ball we will announce the betrothals." Mebuki Haruno said.

"But till that day you will learn to rule a Kingdom and you must be prepared to rule by the time Sakura's coronation ball is arrives or else you will not rule and you will be forced to peasant life and no longer stay in the palace." Fugaku stated his words harsh.

"M-my coronation ball?," Sakura asked.

"Yes dear it's because you are a year younger than everyone even though your birth date is earlier." Sakura's mother replied.

"Oh." was all Sakura said in reply to her mother.

"Who is betrothed to who?" Neji Hyugua stated looking at his aunt and uncle.

"Yea I mean there are only two girls and four boys" Itachi Uchiha stated looking at the other children in the room.

"Well, the arrangements are to combine the Uchiha's with the Haruno's and the Uzumaki's with the Hyugua's." Kaname stated looking at the other rulers.

"Wait one second wouldn't it be better to combine the Haruno's and the Uchiha's to the Hyugua's since I can't marry the Hinata-hime I should marry Sakura-hime and an Uchiha should marry Hinata-hime and expand the Hyugua clan, right?" Neji stated questioning why he wasn't to marry and rule. Hisashi chuckled at the boy.

"Good thinking, but sadly it is against the law." Hisashi stated ruffling the young boy's hair.

"So, which one of us would marry Sakura-chan?" Itachi questioned.

Sasuke stiffened at the question and looked back and forth between Sakura and his older brother.

"That is for your studies to decide, whoever is best fit to rule will marry Sakura-hime."

Sakura's cheeks burned red at the thought of marrying an Uchiha.

"Well obviously I'm going to marry Sakura-chan because Itachi is too old and I am going to make sure I win her." Sasuke said glaring at his brother and puffing out his chest. Sakura just turned a brighter red at his statement.

"Hn, we will see little brother, we will see" Itachi said smirking at Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

11 years later

There sat a 15 year old Princess Sakura Haruno looking into her dresser mirror. She pushed her waist long pink hair all to one side and started brushing. Suddenly, her very frustrated looking mother, Queen Mebuki, came into the room.

"Sakura-hime, you were supposed to meet me and your father in the dining hall 10 minutes ago." Her mother said putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry mother, I just need to finish getting ready." Sakura said turning to her mother while still brushing her long rosette locks.

"Your hopeless, can't you do anything without someone else's help, I mean really you are going to be queen soon." Her mother said taking the brush from her daughter and brushing her hair.

"I'm sorry mother." Sakura said putting her head down a little.

"Sakura your coronation is tomorrow and we still have much to plan for, you haven't even chosen a gown yet."

Sakura than stood up and started walking out of her room.

"Sakura, where on earth are you going?" her mother said her tone annoyed.

"To meet father in the dining hall then off to the fitting room to look at the new dresses Mrs. Yuki had made for me."

The Queen sighed and walked along the narrow hallways with her daughter.

In the Dining Hall

"Where have you two been your food is getting cold?" The king said to his wife and daughter.

"Your daughter needed help to getting ready." My mother said taking her seat next to my father who sat at the head of the long table.

Sakura went up to her father gave him a little peck on the cheek and sat down across from her mother.

They started eating and not soon after Mebuki interrupted the silence.

"I don't think Sakura is ready to take the thrown."

Sakura and her father, Kaname's eyes widen. Mebuki puts her head down in shame avoiding eye contact with her daughter and husband.

"W-what?," Sakura questioned.

"Mebuki, Sakura-hime has learned all she needs to rule a kingdom she is more than ready to take the thrown." Kaname said standing up defending his daughter.

"Sakura hasn't performed half of the necessary training she needs. She can't even handle things on her own. Who knows what she will do to this kingdom." Mebuki said standing up as well defending her opinion.

Sakura's eyes got started to water. Sakura wanted to believe that this was all a dream, she didn't want to believe her own other thought that she would ruin the kingdom.

"Sakura Haruno will be Queen of the Hidden Mist and there is nothing you can do to stop it and how dare you speak that way of our daughter like that. The law states that anyone who disrespects a royal shall be…" the king grew silent for a moment, "well you know what the law states."

"Kaname I-I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"I don't want to discuss the matter anymore, Mebuki." Kaname stated sitting back down to finish his meal. He snuck a glance at Sakura and felt bad he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sakura," her father stated not looking up from his plate, "you are excused"

Sakura stood up, wiped the tears from her face, straightened out her silk gown, bowed then left the dining hall. Once out of site Sakura made a mad dash to her room. Once there she plopped down on her king sized bed and cried.

After an hour Sakura heard her door creak open. She looked up her eyes bloodshot and puffy she had dark bags under her eyes. Her cheeks stained with dried streaks of tears. Sakura saw her personal tailor Yuki standing at her door.

"Sakura-hime" she said.

"What is it?" Sakura replied between sobs.

"In order to help make you feel better, I was wondering if you would like to pick your Coronation Gown."

"Sure… um just let me clean up please."

"Of course Hime"

I sat down at my dresser and looked into the mirror. I was a wreck. The first thing I did was brush my long hair. Then I tied in back into a low pony-tail and went into my bathroom. I ran cold water in the sink and started rinsing my face. I dried my face and looked back in the mirror. I stilled had bags under my eyes and but didn't care, all I wanted to do was go to my fitting and then sleep.

I'm afraid of making a fool of myself tomorrow at my coronation ball. I'm worried of what everyone will think of what I've become. A disappointment. This will be the first time I've seen my old friends Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, Neji-kun, Itachi-kun, and lastly Sasuke-kun. He was the one my parents said I would probably marry. He always seemed so distant and cold. But at times he was friendly and sweet. I remember all the fun times we had had when we were younger.

_Flashback_

"_Hinata-chan, did you hear Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun are coming soon!"_

"_N-n-nar-naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered her face growing redder by the second._

"_Yea! And Sasuke-kun. Oh and don't forget Itachi-kun!" _

_I was excited to see them it's been three months since we've all had a play-date._

"_Sakura-hime, your guests have arrived." said the maid who was watching after us._

_I grabbed Hinata-chan's hand and dragged her all the way to the entrance of the palace. I couldn't wait to play with them. I was panting once I reached the entrance and looked up to see a bunch of familiar face staring at me. I smiled widely and bowed, still panting._

"_Sakura what have I told you about running through the palace, its un-lady like and stand tall, stop slouching we have guests." My mother snarled at me, which in my opinion is very un-lady like, too._

"_Mebuki-san its fine she's just exciting about seeing everyone" said Mikoto smiling at me, "Isn't that right, sweetheart?"_

_I nod at her and look at Sasuke and Naruto._

_Naruto has a goofy grin on his face and you can see how he must have lost his front tooth, because there is a big gap in the front row of his teeth. Sasuke has his arms crossed and a big frown on his face. That makes me sad because it seems he doesn't want to play with me._

_My smile disappears when I see Sasuke's face and he must have noticed because his frown went away and he had a worried expression. I reassure him with a quick smile and I can tell he is trying to hide his smile that's coming on. I giggle a little and look back towards my mother._

"_Alright, Sakura you are dismissed as well as the rest of you, hurry along now and we will be in the west wing if you need anything." My mother states and shoos us away._

"_So what do you guys want to do today?" I say looking around._

"_Let's play hide and seek in the garden!" Naruto cheers._

"_Hey Sasuke, where is Itachi-kun" I say looking around the room, "he's not here."_

"_He's at his Deidara's house." Sasuke says a bit annoyed at the mention of his brother._

"_Oh ok well let's go play in the garden then." Naruto says._

_In the Garden_

"_Sakura's it!" Naruto yells and runs away. _

_I close my eyes and count to ten._

"_1…..2…..3….4….5….6….7….8…9…10! Ready or not here I come!" I shout. _

_I run around the garden looking for them I can't find them anywhere and normally I find Naruto because of his loud mouth. But this time I haven't heard a thing. Suddenly, I notice the shed door open and I run towards it. Once I'm in there I turn on the lights and look around but then the door shuts with a loud BANG! I jump and trip on a bucket, I wait for impact on the ground. But instead I feel someones arms wrap around me. Look up to see beautiful onyx eyes._

"_Sasuke"_

" _Hn" he said helping me up._

"_Thank you for catching me" I say to him._

"_Whatever."_

"_Well you're it, let's go find Naruto and Hinata" I say walking to the door. I try to push it open but there's no handle and it won't open from the inside._

"_Oh no, we're stuck in here" I say getting all worried._

_Sasuke does nothing just stands there, hands in pockets, wide eyed. I start banging on the door and yelling for help. _

"_Sakura stop you'll hurt yourself." Sasuke tells me "look on the count of three we will both ram the door open, okay?"_

_I nod and we both back up and we count to three simultaneously. Once we reach three we both run as fast as we came towards the door. On impact it bursts open and we fall to the ground. I land on something soft and I open my eyes I'm on top of Sasuke. Our lips are touch, we were kissing! But the thing is neither of us moved apart we stayed in that position. That was until we heard Naruto and our parents calling for us. That's when we moved as far apart as we could before everyone else arrived._

"_Sakura, Sasuke there you two are, we've been looking everywhere for you. You had me so worried." Mikoto said with her hand on her heart and rushing up to hug her son._

"_Sakura Haruno what on earth happened to you?!" my mother stated concerned looking at my dirty gown, "Why are you all dirty, do you know how expensive that imported fabric is?!'_

"_Yes Sasuke-chan, what happened, you're all filthy?" Mikoto said trying to rub off the dirt from her sons coat and slacks._

"_Well we-", I started._

"_She tripped and I tried to catch her but I missed and we both fell." Sasuke stated pushing away his mother and shoving his hands in his pocket._

"_Oh ok, well the Hyuga's and the Uzumaki's left already and Sasuke dear we must hurry to go pick up your brother from Lord Yamanaka's, before it gets too late." Mikoto stated taking her son's hand._

"_well Mebuki thank you for the tea and play-date, we will see you soon, Sasuke say goodbye now" Mikoto said pushing the boy toward us._

"_Thank you for inviting me, Haruno-san." Sasuke said bowing to my mother. He then turned to me and said_

"_Goodbye Sakura, I will see you soon." _

"_Goodbye Sasuke-kun" _

"_Here we will walk you out" my mother says and starts walking ahead with Mikoto-san. Ten feet behind, Sasuke and I followed side-by-side. Before we re-entered the palace Sasuke turned to me and said _

"_Promise you will never say a word about what happened."_

"_I promise." I didn't want to promise him, I wanted to share this with Hinata but I did anyway._

"_Ok, well I will see you later then." He said turning away. I look down at my feet when suddenly my chin is lifted up and Sasuke kisses me. HE KISSES ME. Then he runs away and I stay there in a daze._

_End of Flashback_

I didn't know exactly why Sasuke kissed me all I knew was that that had to be the best moment of my life. That is when my crush on Sasuke all started, but now that it's been so long I don't know if he still feels the same way about me and I don't know how much he has changed. He may hate me, but thats the bad part of that being our last play date before our training. I miss everyone, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Itachi, and Sasuke. Sigh, all I have to do is wait one more day.

Knock, Knock, Knock

I was interrupted from my thought when Yuki came back in.

"Im sorry to barge in again you're Highness, but when you didn't come I got worried so I came to check up on you. Are you alrighgt?" Yuki said with great concern.

"Oh yes I just got caught up thinking" I said getting one last look at myself in the mirror, "Alright then let's go find gown for tomorrow evening."

After trying on dress, after dress, after dress I finally found the one I want to wear tomorrow. I finally found the gown for me after the fiftieth try. It had to be white because this ball is to represent my future marriage showing that my time of ruling has come. The corset was white with a lace and se and the skirt was white as well. There were no sleeves.

This is the link to see the dress

url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=ITAVhhSchVGkeM&tbnid=s9_1lwFaEGlWeM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2F2013%2F05% &ei=9lhjUqW7MYb5iQLc8oHoDQ&bvm=bv.54934254, &psig=AFQjCNGfT-RatiZubJG-pANQaGeTOCn7RA&ust=1382328809251740

It's perfect. I am admiring myself in this dress, as well as all the tailors in the room. My father walks in not a moment later and is taken back by the dress.

"My Sakura-hime, you look absolutely stunning." He says coming over and kissing my cheek.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for your mother's behavior at supper. I just want to reassure you that I believe you are more than ready to be queen." He says taking a seat on the sofa by the door.

"It's quite alright father." That's all I can say to him so I occupy myself by studying the tailors fitting the dress around my body.

"Mrs. Yuki, I do believe the corset is a little too loose as you may see there her arms are the only things keeping it in place." He says to my tailor while making a gesture. "When she dances tomorrow we don't want that slipping off, now do we?"

"Of course not, I will fix that momentarily I'm trying to make the finishing touches on the back of the gown." She replies.

"Ok well I will be off to bed in a moment, Sakura the palace will be frantic in the morning in preparation for the ball, so me and your mother will not be joining you for breakfast, and after breakfast Mrs. Yuki will prepare you for the evening." He says to me and I nod showing I understand.

"Sakura, promise me you will not diddle-daddle tomorrow, everything must be perfect and we do not need to send a search party looking to where the princess went off to, okay?" he says about to leave the room, "Well goodnight and see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight father"

"Goodnight your Majesty" all the tailors say.

"Ok, Sakura-hime off to bed you go." Yuki says taking the gown off of me, ""Hurry along now you've a very busy day ahead of you"

I hurry along to my room and prepare for bed. I soon lie down and bundle myself in the soft silk covers. Slowly I doze off to sleep.


End file.
